


Binds

by whispered_weavings



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Nudity, Rope Bondage, slight mention of fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: A quiet, intimate moment.





	Binds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny blurb that I had to get out of my head. The Iron Bull has wedged himself firmly back into my mind. -D

The room was silent except for the snap of the fire. She was blindfolded and naked, her hair up in a ponytail to avoid getting caught in the ropes. He took a long moment to just observe her, the way the firelight played over her skin, the lines of her body, every scar, every freckle. The way she breathed, slow and even, though he can see her racing pulse point. She was excited-she was always excited with him, and he loved it. She licked her lips. “Are you thirsty?” She nodded and he held a cup to her lips, letting her drink the cool water at her own pace. He set the cup back down, then stood behind her, the rope over his shoulders. His calloused, battered hands moved down her shoulders, down over muscled but soft biceps, cupping her elbows. He felt her shiver against his chest, watched the goosebumps rise against her skin, relished in her gasp as he suddenly breathed against the back of her neck-she was so sensitive there and he loved taking advantage of it. Then he began, starting it loosely around her throat, the dark red of the soft rope complimenting her skin well. He wound artful loops around her arms, her back, her breasts, and the tops of her thighs, before pulling her arms behind her and binding those as well. She sunk deep into the feeling, the binds relaxing her rather than making her afraid. Every so often he asked if something is too tight-she was allowed to respond with nods or shakes of the head. Finally, he finished, and made sure everything is tight but not too tight. He walked around her in slow circles, looking at his handiwork with a critical eye, adjusting something here or there. He was always very careful with his knots, how he set the loops-if not, he could hurt her. “How does that feel, kadan? You can answer." 

"Feels good,” she responds, words a low whisper. He smiles, then grasps the rope on her back and lifts her. She squeaked as she dangles above the ground now, the ropes pulling, causing delicious pressure. He chuckled at her sound, and his free hand slipped between her legs…


End file.
